Seiketsu ga Shinigami Koibito Kiba No Aru
by MikuRikaChan
Summary: Rikari and Kiba die and are sent to soul society, what happens when they come back after 200 years there when its only 2 months in the real world? RikarixKiba YAOI! NaruHina InoCho ShikaTema SakuLee SasuHaku


**Seiketsu ga Shinigami Koibito Kiba No Aru Chapter 1**

**Me: Welcome to Seiketsu Ga Shinigami Koibito Kiba No Aru Chapter One or Fanged Death God of Snow Lovers**

**Kiba: This Story is a Mix of Naruto and Bleach, it has both storylines... Time is distorted between the two things so 200 years in Soul Society is 2 months of Real Time. And 2 Months of Real time is 2 months of Soul Society... Yeah don't think hard about it. Akamaru will not be in it because he is hard to implement so my dog will end up dying when we are in Soul Society. **

**Me: Well in this story me and Kiba die and Isshin sends us to Soul Society. For the 3****rd**** chapter I got permission from Living Paradox, Who writes the most amazing NaruKiba stories, to use the mating ritual from his NaruKiba story A Jinchuuriki's Love. Let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach If I did everything but the evil people would be real... Okay maybe the bijuu but only because Jinchuriki would be awesome!**

** Chapter 1 Ikuze!**

_'Some say death is the end of everything. The Truth is death is the beginning of a new life and new hopes.' - My Own Quote._

My name is Rikari Yuki.I am the heir to the Arctic Fox Clan which means I have the whisker birthmarks to prove it. I am a student of the prestigious Konoha Ninja Academy. I am proudly gay and I have a wonderful boyfriend. His name is Kiba Inuzuka and god his marks are so cute. We are both fourteen years old and future mates, and this is the story of our lives together.

I woke up in my not so comfy bed ready for graduation today. I decided that I should wear the outfit Kiba bought for me. I put on the black shirt that Kiba had personalized himself for me. He put a hidden pocket in the chest area. He also had his mom stitch 'Kiba's Snow' in ice blue across the collar. I then put on the boxers with doggys on them.

After that I put the pants that he gave me that were a nice ice blue swirl design. I then put on my sandals. I then noticed something on the dresser. "What's this?" I wondered as I saw a fang necklace on the dresser. I picked it up and it had a note attached to it. _'Dear Ri-kun, Here's a little gift from me to my wonderful boyfriend. I hope you like it. From your little doggy Kiba.'_. "Aww! How sweet of him." I squealed.

I put it on and then made me some breakfast. Afterwards I left my apartment, locking the door behind me. I started walking to the academy, admiring the scenery. When I arrived I smiled because Kiba was waiting at the classroom door for me. I walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Morning doggy-kun." I said. "Where's Akamaru?" I asked. "Oh he's sick so Hana is watching over him." Kiba said. "Oh I hope he gets better. Shall we go in?" I asked. "Yes let's go in." Kiba said, grabbing my hand.

We walked into the academy hand in hand and went to me and Kiba's seat in the back row. When Kiba sat in his seat he motioned for me to sit on his lap. I smiled at him and then sat down in his lap. He then wrapped his arms around my waist. The next thing he did made me shudder in pleasure. He nuzzled his face into my neck. "Kami, I love you Ri-kun with all my heart and soul." He murmured into my neck, which caused me to me to moan. "Oh Ki-kun, I Love you too." I said. Iruka had just come in right then and so did everyone else.

Naruto sat down in our row and smiled at us which we smiled back. "Welcome class to the last day of school. Today you will be taking the Genin Exam. It will be separated into two parts. The first will be the written exam; the second will be the practical portion. Now the written exam will start now Rikari and Kiba I trust you two not to cheat off one another. You have one hour." Iruka said, passing out the exams. The questions were pretty easy, not hard to answer. After two hours the test was done but me and Kiba had finished halfway through.

" Okay pencils down. The writing exam is over please hand me the tests and wait for your name to be called for the practical." Iruka said. Me and Kiba handed him our tests and waited. When it got to Kiba I gave him a kiss for good luck. I then got up so he could go take it. I then sat down and waited for him to be done. Ten minutes later he came out with a headband. I smiled at him and he sat down to the left of me.

He then patted his lap, saying that I could lay my head on his lap. So I laid my head down on his lap. He began to stroke my snow white hair, humming a tune to me. '_I am so lucky to have him as a boyfriend and future mate. I will never let him go._' I thought. Naruto just came out of the room but he was frowning, trying to not cry. "He must of failed." I said frowning. Kiba nodded sadly and stopped stroking my hair.

I stood up and Kiba kissed me on the lips for good luck. I walked into the room and closed the door. "Alright Rikari, do a clone, henge, and substitution and an extra technique for extra points." Iruka said. I nodded and put my hands in a Half Ram Seal. " Hyouton! Hyou Bunshin!" I yelled. Ice formed in the room, making a clone of me. " Henge!" I said transforming into Kiba. "Kawarimi!" I yelled swapping with a clone then releasing the techniques. I started performing these seals : Half-Ram Half-Hare Half- Dragon Half- Snake Half- Dog and ended with Half- Ox. "Hyouton! Makyo Hasho!" I yelled forming an ice mirror dome. A minute later the technique was released. Iruka congratulated me and handed me a headband. "Good job Rikari." Mizuki said smiling. "Mizuki-niisan wanna go out to eat with me and Kiba later?" I asked. Mizuki nodded. "It was too bad Naruto failed." Mizuki said honestly. You see Mizuki's opinion of Naruto changed when he and Rikari talked about it.

(Flashback 6 years ago)

"Rikari why do you hang out with the demon brat?" Mizuki asked. "Mizuki you know that with my kekkei genkai I can see prophecies, futures, souls, and mindscapes alongside the ability to use ice techs." I said. Mizuki nodded. "Now I know his burden but he has 2 separate souls. One is his the other is the Kyuubi. Don't tell anyone this but when I met the Kyuubi she, yes she, said she was controlled by Uchiha Madara." I said. Mizuki gasped. "Damn! I should of seen it if he was the Kyuubi he would of destroyed the village." Mizuki said.

(Flashback End)

I left but Mizuki went to Iruka. "Maybe if we let the Hokage pass him by Kage Bunshin." He said to Iruka who nodded.

(Meanwhile)

"Damnit Kiba I guess this is it." I said sadly as the villagers cut me again. "I guess so Ri-kun." He said I wrapped my arms around Kiba. "Don't worry I see that we'll be coming back. He nodded and we kissed as we died.

(Hokage's Tower)

"Yatta! I pass!" Naruto yelled. Mizuki smiled butthen gasped. "No! Hokage-sama the soul bind broke." He said crying. Suddenly the Hokage snapped into action. "Take us to where you felt it last." He said.

(Scene of the Crime)

Me and Kiba were standing over our deceased bodies. I chuckled. "Heh so this is death." I said. Suddenly a japanese door opened and a black haired man came out. "Ah there you are." the man said. "I'm Isshin Kurosaki. Squad 6 Captain and Im here to send you guys to the soul society. Maybe you guys could become shinigamis like me." He said. "Okay but can you take us to the shinigami academy?" I asked. He nodded. "Alright I'm going to konso you." He said. He held up his sword and pushed it into our foreheads. All we saw was a flash.

CHAPTER END

Me: God its done this is short ending but meh.

Kiba: Read and Review.

ME: JA NE!


End file.
